Mine Games
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: The games are back, ruining people's lives again, this was our last year and then we would be out of getting picked. But, Herobrine knew that, forcing me into the games. Will this be the last of me, of will one move change it all?
1. Chapter 1

My life was perfect; almost nothing went wrong in Minecraftia. But, each year the most terrifying thing happens to us, it's not Notches fault, if he didn't do this the whole world could end. _Mine Games_, hearing the word makes chills go down people's spines. The same guy has won each year, putting innocent people to death, _Herobrine_, luckily me and my friends had one more year to go before we couldn't be picked for the games. But, sadly maybe this last year would be my last, but making a move in the Mine Games might put that possibility aside.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke preparing for the worst/best day of my life, getting in my usual outfit and moving out to the ceremony. Only 7 people were picked for the games, making our chances even more slim. The first 6 people were, Serina Parkins, Jake Light, Carly Wars, Nick Tails, Amy Flare, and Jerry Smitt. They all stood on stage, some petrified, and some calm and collected. We saw Herobrine walking through the crowds, getting more nervous as he approached us, until he stopped right next to me looking at everyone around him, then looking at me. He pointed at me, I froze in horror, I was going to die, saying goodbye to my friends I left. He was walking behind me, then came up and whispered in my ear, "_I'm saving you_ _for last_". My heart beat picked up, I thought I could end him once and for all if I had the courage, mind, and the trust of the fellow tributes. After all, if someone wins other then herobrine the games end forever, if they win together it still has the same outcome. My friends were safe and that's all that mattered to me, we had 2 days to train for the games, I had to use them wisely and get the other tributes to ally with me. Then we could have the slightest chance of winning.


	3. Chapter 3

I trained more and more, whenever I got the chance. I shared a room with Carly, and Jake the first day they asked to ally with me, I accepted. I knew there were traps in the arena so I had to have a keen eye and fast movement. This was the day, the day we live or die, I had two allies we were all going to run the same way, we would rush while Carly stayed back. We stood on the platforms ready to run, I looked over at herobrine, he smirked at me somehow sending a message through my head. "_remember_", he said "_your last_". I quickly looked away trying to focus on center, we heard the clock ticking. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.., the gun went off.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran, faster than I ever had before, being the first to center with Jake. We got, weapons and food, running back to Carly we went into the woods, looking back hearing a cannon go off twice, knowing that he had already murdered 2 tributes. It was turning night, so we set up camp taking shifts on sleeping. I looked up at the stars, thinking how horrifying it would be when my friends see me die. Jake walked over and sat with me, "are you ok" he asked, I shook my head, "no" I said, "My friends will be devastated when I die". He showed a little smile, "who says were going to die". I made a little smile back, "your right, we can do this". I head a rustle in the bushes, then we were surrounded by wolves, "Carly" Jake yelled, "get out here". She rushed out and saw what was going on, she ran abandoning us in our time of need. Then they charged, biting me in the arm and leg, not touching Jake, I fell back on a tree just getting more bites each second, I heard a boom, they the wolves ran, along with Jake, I was alone.., just about to die. When I saw a figure, it was blurry so I couldn't tell who it was; he kneeled down bandaging my arm and leg, then carrying me to the fort we made in a tree. I heard footsteps leading away, I looked out the window, seeing the shine of a diamond weapon, then passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

I bolted awake, trying to see if anyone was around, no one… I was alone, but I planned to meet up with my friends again. I grabbed everything destroying camp and continuing on, I found a helmet along the way I felt a little safer with it. I heard footsteps, so I hid behind a tree, with my hand on my sword. It was Amy, she had almost full armor, and seemed to be in very good condition, I couldn't take her, she was too strong and I couldn't risk getting killed. So, I waited till she went on and I continued on. I reached a cliff, not believing what I was seeing. Herobrine was up against a tree, blood on coming out of his arm and mouth, Amy and Carly were standing before him, smiling. They looked up and saw me, "come on down" Carly said, "Since I feel bad for leaving you, you can kill him for us". "Give me a sec" I said, backing up. I didn't know what to do, I mean I wanted to kill him, which meant I would end the games once and for all. But then I finally realized, who had saved my life last night, Nick died at the Cornucopia, Jerry was out somewhere else he didn't even come close to our camp, and if Jake came then he would have stayed at base, then that left one guy left, and he was the only person with a diamond tool. But, it didn't make sense, why would he save my life, but I know what I had to do I grabbed my sword and ran towards the cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped down onto the ground below, stabbing Carly in the chest, she laid there dead. I couldn't even imagine the look on Notches face when he saw me do that. Amy ran away but not before I shot her in the leg, yet she managed to still keep running. I ran over to Herobrine, who was leaning back on the tree still. I bandaged up his arms and left him a golden apple; I tried to find Jake and Amy. At night I went back to the spot where Herobrine was, he was gone. I also went back to the place I first set up camp, and I saw Amy there I walked over to her. She fell on the ground covering her head, "don't kill me". She pleaded. "relax, I'm just here to explain some things". She slowly sat up, and relaxed a bit, I sat down with her. "I'm sorry" I said, "I really didn't want to kill you or Carly". "But he saved my life, and I wasn't going to let him die". She smiled at me, "it's ok" she said, "I know how you feel". All of the sudden, a blade went through me, just missing my heart. I fell to the ground, crying in pain, "Jake" she yelled, "why did you do that!". "I just saved your life" he said, "no you didn't" she yelled in response, "she was just explaining why she did what she did, she wasn't going to hurt me". Herobrine ran out from the brush, "You don't know what you did". He said, then they both fell to the ground, dead. He ran over to me, "are you ok" he asked, "no" I said in a low voice, I moaned. He used this magic bandage or something, the hole in my chest was healed. I slowly sat up, "now are you ok" he said, I nodded. "I'm sorry I even brought you here". He said, "The only reason I brought you here is because, I…". he stopped the sentence. "I can't say" he said, "it's really weird". He gave me that look then I knew why, "you do?" I said, He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah" he said. I hugged him, "I wish you could have told me this earlier". "I know" he said, "sorry". Then the plane came down, the games were gone forever, someone else had finally won, me. He brought the players back to life, and I finally had a normal life again, but this wasn't over. Someone was very mad that I didn't die, and he wasn't going to let me live any longer, but with me and Herobrine as a team, were unstoppable.


End file.
